An electronic health record (“EHR”) is a systematic collection of electronic health information about a healthcare consumer (e.g., a patient, or “member”). An EHR may be capable of being shared across different healthcare settings. In some cases this sharing can occur by way of network-connected, enterprise-wide information systems and other information networks or exchanges. EHRs may include a range of data, including demographics, medical history, medication and allergies, immunization status, laboratory test results, radiology images, vital signs, personal statistics like age and weight, and billing information.